Slumber Party
by katall92
Summary: Elena and Bonnie came over to the Forbes residence after Caroline was attacked.


Caroline heard someone knock on her door. When she walked down the stairs, she wiped her tears away. Caroline had been through a rough couple of days because, she was tortured. After unlocking the door, she opened it. Stefan Salvatore was standing outside of her house. _"Hey, what are you doing here?_" Once she finished speaking, she waited for Stefan to answer. "_Well I thought you could use a friend, after everything that happened tonight_". Caroline noticed how concerned Stefan was and was thankful that he cared. They became close friends after she had become a vampire.

Before speaking, Caroline waited a few seconds to figure out what she was going to say. "I'm_ fine, Stefan … really. Thanks for your concern_". Was she really okay? Of course, she was not okay. Who would after being shot, stabbed, slapped and threatened? Caroline knew Stefan had other important things to do , rather than to take care of her. Stefan looked at her and nodded his head. "I_ thought you would say that, but just incase …._" Just then, Elena and Bonnie appeared out of the corner of her eye. They had pillows in each hand and were wearing their pajamas.

Bonnie looked at Caroline while she began speaking. "_We're going to slumber it … like old times_". Caroline's walls finally broke down and ran to her two best friends. She held them both very tightly, close to her heart. As if, she was going to loose them at any second. It seemed like forever, since the three girls had a slumber party. Elena mouthed the words "_Thank you_" to Stefan as he began walking away. Caroline was too busy crying to notice Stefan leave her house.

Twenty minutes had passed and the girls were now sitting on Caroline's couch. Elena looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow. "What_ happened tonight, Caroline_?" After taking a deep breath, Caroline got comfortable. Once she was ready, she began speaking. "Well_, Jules wanted info on who was a vampire in town but I wouldn't tell her. They shot me in the head with a wooden bullet_". She flinched remembering how much pain she was in that night. A frown appeared on her face as she continued. "They_ locked me in a cage and tortured me some more with vervain. It was horrible. Then, Tyler took forever to save me. I can't believe I ever liked the guy, He wouldn't even help me when Jules had a freakin' gun on my head_". As she finished telling the story, she was glad it was over.

The girls decided to order pizza for them to eat. Thirty minutes had passed by and the pizza guy finally showed up. Once Caroline tipped the pizza guy, she turned her attention back to Elena and Bonnie. "_The Pizza has arrived_". While the girls were eating their pizza, they decided to watch a movie on Netflix. They decided to watch the movie, did you hear about the Morgan's? It was a Romantic Comedy, starring Hugh Grant and Sarah Jessica Parker. As the movie progressed, Caroline looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow. "_Hmm. wouldn't it be nice for you to be stranded in a place like Ray, Wyoming with Stefan_". Elena nodded her head and the girls laughed.

The girls continued to have a great night . After eating ice cream , they began to feel exhausted. Once they settled into Caroline's room , Bonnie went straight to bed. Caroline looked at Elena , who was laying in a sleeping bag on the floor. _" Hey , thanks for coming tonight . It meant a lot to me_". Elena smiled before she began speaking. " _No problem , Care. I missed all of us together , like this_". Caroline silently agreed with her best friend and relaxed in her bed. " _Me to . Love you Elena_". Soon , all of the girls were asleep.

Three hours had passed by since the girls went to bed. All of a sudden , Caroline started to toss and turn in her bed. She was suffering from having a nightmare. _" No , please don't hurt me_". Caroline screamed , while she was still sleeping. Elena and Bonnie woke up when they heard her screaming. Elena ran over to Caroline's bed and tried waking her up. " _Caroline , wake up_ !" However , Caroline would not wake up. Bonnie helped Elena make sure that Caroline was comfortable. They took off one of the blankets and fluffed her pillow. Then, they gently got on Caroline's bed and made sure Caroline was okay. Bonnie and Caroline stayed awake for as long as they could , until they could not keep their eyes open.

Around four in the morning , Caroline woke up , startled. She sat up in her bed when she noticed that she was not alone. Caroline relaxed when she realized that the people in her bed , were Elena and Bonnie. She looked at the two of them , sleeping peacefully. Caroline knew that she was lucky to have Elena and Bonnie as her friends. They were extremely loyal and still wanted to be friends with her , even after she became a vampire. Five minutes had passed on by and she finally was able to go to sleep. No nightmares would haunt her for the rest of the night.


End file.
